Dark Swan
by OIMDIL13
Summary: What if a very different Skye joined the team in season one? A fully trained SHIELD Agent, with a background with every member of her new team? A battle hardened bad-ass with a sharp mind and even sharper wit? A Skye who knew the ropes better than anyone, and knew how to work them? How would the story have been different? Well, like this. DISCONTINUED
1. Pilot

Coulson recognized the voice over the video feed after two seconds. A side glance at Agent Hill told him that she did too. He knew she had fallen off the grid after New York, but joining an activist group? Not her style. Ward obviously didn't recognize the voice, so he dismissed him quickly, ignoring his protests of joining his team. As soon as the door closed behind the specialists, he turned to Maria,

"It's her." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. This is the first we've heard of her since…" Maria left the sentence hanging.

"New York." He knew the whole thing had hit her pretty hard. When he asked how she was doing after she woke up, he was told that she hadn't been heard from since the battle.

"If it wasn't an Enhanced, I don't think she would have said anything." Coulson nodded along to Maria's statement, silently agreeing.

"Well, then, I think it's time we brought Agent Skye back in." Coulson paused on his way out the door. "Does she know?"

"No, she took off before we could tell her." Coulson nodded and after a brief conversation with the doctor in charge of clearing his team, left to hunt down his lost Agent.

It was almost too easy to find her, which lead Coulson to believe that she wanted to be found. He wishes he had a camera with him when they opened the door to her van. Priceless. Of course, she covered quickly, her training catching up with her before Ward noticed her slip. He then proceeded to throw a black bag over her head and drag her out. Coulson wanted to stop him, but he knew Skye could easily take him down if she wanted too so he let it go.

Once they got her on the bus, Ward brought her to the interrogation room and set her up in the chair. Coulson signaled for him to leave the room and waited until the door was closed before removing the bag from her head.

"Why aren't you dead?" Skye glared up at the man before her. "They told us you were dead. Why are you still here?"

"It's nice to see you too Skye. How've you been?" Coulson smiled at the younger agent and took a seat across from her. Her eyes followed his every move.

"Answer the question."

"Modern medicine is amazing. I wasn't dead for long They sent me to Tahiti to recover. Why'd you run?" His gaze never wavered from Skye's eyes, the connection only broken when Skye looked down.

"I needed to go. After everything that happened in New York, it was too much. I wasn't ready to be back in the field."

"And now?" Skye looked up with a smirk.

"Depends on what you need me to do." Coulson smiled, "Nice ride by the way. Reward for coming back from the dead?"

"Something like that, let's get you out of those cuffs. Time to meet the team." Coulson stood and began to lean over to unlock the cuffs around her wrists.

"Right about those cuffs," Skye stood from the chair, the cuffs Ward had used to secure her failing away. Coulson sighed and shook his head, he should have expected that, and then opened the door for her to walk out.

"What are you doing?" Ward had jumped up as soon as Skye walked in, his hand flew to his hip and gripped the handle of his gun, completely free.

"Introducing our newest team member. Agent Ward this is Agent Skye." Before Ward could voice his disbelief, Skye flashed him her badge. "Come down to the lab, Fitz and Simmons will be happy to see you."

"You're an agent?" Skye chuckled.

"Yeah, and a higher ranked one than you Mr. Level 7. Don't test me, or you will regret it." With that Skye turned on her heel and walked out, presumably heading down to the labs.

"Skye!" Jemma met the brunette in the lab after she, May and Fitz returned from the location of the bomb. "It's so good to see you." She stopped just short of hugging the taller woman, not entirely sure where they stood since the Battle of New York. Skye smiled at the excited Brit and opened her arms letting them hand out in invitation. Jemma cautiously stepped into her embrace. May quietly walked pass them, nodding in greeting to Skye.

Jemma fit in her arms exactly like Skye remembered. Her arms slipped around the scientists' shoulders, wrapping all the way around so her hands rested on her own elbows. She felt one of Jemma's arms around her waist, the other hand splayed across her upper back and right shoulder. The tips of her fingers brushed the base of Skye's neck. Jemma pressed her face into the rook of Skye's neck and she inhaled a deep breath. Some of the pain in Skye's chest ebbed at the motion. God how she missed her. Their moment was soon over as Fitz came into the room.

"Hello there Skye." The two girls broke apart slowly. Fitz didn't even try to hide his grin. Jemma flushed.

"Hey Fitz. Doing good?" Skye moved to hug Fitz, though not quite as excitedly has she had Jemma.

"Yeah, yeah, going good." Fitz returned her hug briefly before his gaze flickered over to Jemma. "I'll see you in the lab when you're done here, yeah?" Jemma nodded and Fitz walked into the lab from the cargo bay, closing the sliding doors behind him.

"How've you been?" Skye asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had surrounded them.

"Good, or at least as good as I can be." Jemma found herself unable to look Skye in the eye, no matter how much she wanted too. Her gaze stayed down, intently studying her own feet. "And you?"

"Fine," Skye slowly moved forward until she was standing right in front of Jemma. "I missed you." Jemma finally tore her gaze from her shoes at the quiet admission. Her hazel eyes locked with dark brown. Emotions swirled in their depths, regret, guilt, and pain at the forefront. The combination broke Jemma's heart.

"I missed you too." They stood there, staring into one another's eyes for longer than either of them realized. They gaze didn't waver until Fitz opened the doors to the lab. His gaze found Jemma and she nodded. "Coming Fitz," her gaze turned back to Skye. "We'll talk later yeah?" Skye moved out of Jemma's way, not entirely sure when she had entered the shorter woman's personal space.

"Yeah." Very quickly, Jemma kissed Skye's cheek and entered the lab. Skye stared after her, her fingers resting against the spot where Jemma's lips had just touched.

They weren't supposed to be in the van for more than an hour. Get in, send the file to Fitz, get out.

Skye should know that things like this never go to plan.

She had to think quickly, she had to tell Coulson where they were without telling them where they were. Mike prattled on in the background, talking about starting over. His emotions were running high, the whatever it was in his system made his skin color with every flash of anger. Skye thought it seemed eerily similar to extremis.

She didn't really want to test her theory.

Coulson found her faster than expected, and then Mike was dragging her through the building with a strong grip on her arm. They were looking at the ground floor from the balcony when a shot rang out. Mike pushed Skye to the ground and turned to fight the assailant. Another shot and Mike was falling through the air, landing hard on the ground floor. Skye rushed down the stairs, half-heartedly looking for the third party that had fired at them.

Jemma rushed to Mike's body and checked his pulse. She looked at Skye with relief in her eyes. He was alright. Skye let out a sigh of relief and opened her arms to Jemma, who wrapped her arms around Skye's neck.

"I heard a shot go off." Skye nodded against Jemma's head.

"It didn't hit." Jemma squeezed her shoulders once before releasing her.

Once they got back to the bus, Coulson let Skye know she was now officially part of their team and that they would get the rest of her things in the morning before heading off to bed. The team had to have an early start in the morning. They were landing in Peru the next day to investigate an 8-0-4. Ward and Fitz soon followed his lead, Ward quietly leaving the cargo bay, Fitz following after offering his friends hugs. May nodded at both Jemma and Skye before making her way to her own bunk.

Jemma and Skye entered the lab together. Simmons pulled a chair up to sit between Skye's legs while the brunette claimed the top of one of the lab tables as her seat. They sat in silence for a long moment.

"Why did you leave?" Jemma broke the silence with the question, speaking barely above a whisper.

"I couldn't stay. Not after New York and the Avengers. It was just…too much."

"I would have helped you." Simmons refused to let Skye's gaze leave her own.

"Aliens came out of a giant wormhole and attacked New York. I had to fight with the Avengers. I nearly…I couldn't ask you to help." Skye tore her eyes from Jemma's, tears welling. Jemma sat in silence for a long moment, thinking over her next words carefully.

"You wouldn't have needed to ask. I would've helped anyway, whether you wanted me to or not. I would not have, and still will not, leave you. You mean to much to me to let you go now." She paused and sighed. "When you left, I thought I had done something wrong. That you didn't want me around anymore."

"No, Jem not at all. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. It's what I'm good at. You know that." Skye reached out and pulled Jemma's eyes up to meet her gaze. "You have always been perfect. I'm the one who screwed up." Jemma stood from her stool and wrapped her arms around Skye's shoulders, burying her face in her neck. Skye's arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer, breathing the familiar smell of her cherry shampoo.

Jemma pulled away first, her hands reached for the hem of Skye's shirt. "Can I see?" Skye nodded and allowed her shirt to be removed. Jemma ran her fingers over the scar that ran from her belly button to her right hip. Three long, skinny gashes given to her by Loki's army adorned her skin. They had healed quite nicely, though if she had stitched up Skye there would be less of a scar. Her fingers gently brushed along the edges of the gashes, studying their texture, memorizing the addition to Skye's body.

While Jemma studied her scars, Skye studied Jemma. The way her eyebrows scrunched together, how her nose crinkled, the curve of her lips. It was something Skye had seen before, but it felt different this time. She felt different. She let out a soft giggle when Jemma's fingers edged closer to her side, unable to stop it. The sound seemed to break Jemma out of whatever trance she had gone into and she looked up. Skye smiled at her and Jemma felt the familiar flutter in the pit of her stomach, the one she had missed so much over the past few months.

Skye reclaimed her shirt and they both headed upstairs in silence. They reached Jemma's bunk first. The shorter scientist turned to face Skye, standing in the doorway.

"Goodnight." Skye smiled and leaned forward, he lips ghosting across Jemma's cheek in a barely-there kiss.

"Goodnight." She echoed before turning and heading for her own bunk. Jemma's fingers traced the area where Skye's lips had touched.

Maybe being back in the field wouldn't be such a bad thing.


	2. 0-8-4

CHAPTER TWO: 0-8-4

Ward didn't like her, that much was obvious. Skye didn't really care, but she knew this whole team thing was important to Coulson, so she was polite to him. Why Coulson wanted him to join she had no idea. He was snarky, overly confident and somewhat vain. So was she, but she was a little more qualified than Ward. She had earned her reputation, with blood sweat and tears. He couldn't say the same.

Skye smiled at Ward as he passed her, he thrust a pamphlet into her hands and walked off, yelling about reading it over his shoulder. Skye opened the pamphlet and scanned over it, quickly committing it to memory.

"Nice place huh?" Coulson motioned for her to have seat, placing a coaster on the table for her bottle of water.

"Guess almost dying pays off." Skye waited for Coulson to say something about dying, but he stayed silent. "Where are we headed anyway?"

"Peru."

"For?" Coulson smiled at her.

"An object of unknown origin, kind of like you." Skye roller her eyes at the comment.

"0-8-4"

They would land in two hours, Coulson told Skye to be ready to go ten minutes before. She nodded and headed down to the lab, intent on watching Fitz-Simmons pack their gear. It was sure to be entertaining.

"Don't put that there. That one is for Sleepy." Sure enough, Fitz was just about to place something in a case when Skye walked in, Jemma yelling at him for it. Skye chuckled quietly to herself, somethings never change.

"Hello, Skye. Come to watch the show?" Jemma smiled at her. Fitz shot her a half-hearted glare.

"Of course, I couldn't miss another one." It was a long standing joke between the three of them. Skye quietly claimed a seat on one of the lab tables, a spot that Jemma normally had cleaned off for her. It was an old habit that Skye was immensely happy to see Jemma kept up with.

Ward watched the three of them from the cargo hold. They had a history, he just didn't know what. They were close, almost like they were friends. Agents didn't have friends. There was something he didn't know and that didn't sit well with him. He didn't want to be a part of the team, but he didn't want to be separated from them either.

Skye knew there was something was up as soon as they landed. Then Coulson's old fling showed up and her first instinct was to get the team out of there. To get Jemma out of there. But Ward handled things, a little too flashy than she would have preferred but it got the job done.

While Coulson was off getting reacquainted with his old flame, Skye returned to the tunnel to watch Jemma work. It had been one of her favorite things to do after they met, to just sit and watch Jemma work though complicated equations in her head or turn something in something else entirely. She had learned when to ask a question, Jemma sometimes needed to work things out aloud, and when she had figured out the answer to whatever question she needed. She was always ready with a remark about how quick that was, making Jemma blush and stutter out some form of thanks. The reaction never failed to make Skye smile.

While Skye watched Jemma, Ward watched both of them. They gravitated towards one another. He didn't think they even realized it. As soon as Skye walked in, Jemma shifted her weight so she was almost imperceptibly leaning towards the taller woman. Skye mirrored her, fully shifting her weight to the leg closest to Simmons and crossing her arms against her chest. A small, wistful smile spread across her lips for a moment and Ward was dying to know what she was thinking about to make her smile like that. Then Jemma turned and said something to Fitz who turned to Skye and nodded once before answering her. The three of them then seemed to have an entire conversation in glances and nods, completely leaving Ward out.

Some team, he thought. It didn't matter, he didn't want to be here anyway.

Fitz and Simmons managed to get the thing out of the rock and safely in the crate. As Fitz did a final check on everything, Simmons moved over to Skye.

"What's that look for?" She said in a soft voice as she got close, resisting the urge to touch the crease on Skye's forehead.

"What look?" Skye asked as she uncrossed her arms, moving her hand to just barely brush against Jemma's fingers.

"You have your "something isn't right" face on." Skye smiled at her words and linked their pinkys.

"I don't have that face."

"Yes, you do. You get a crease," now Jemma reached up with the hand not almost holding Skye's and gently traced the line on her forehead with her pointer finger, "right here. Normally, that means you feel like something is off. It's the same face you had before…" Skye nodded her understanding and took Jemma's hand completely in her own, brushing her thumb back and forth across the back of her hand.

"What is going on with them?" Ward asked Fitz from where he stood next to the crate, watching the two women. Fitz glanced up at them and smiled.

"You'll have to ask them. All I will tell you is do not get on her bad side. Dark Swan will kill."

"Who the hell is Dark Swan?" He turned to Fitz for an answer but the engineer was already gone.

Comandante Camilla and her team joined them on the Bus and Skye just knew something was about to go horribly wrong. She and Ward were sitting in the living area of the Bus in tense silence, a glass bottle of water on the coffee table.

"Who is Dark Swan?" His gruff voice held curiosity and a very small amount of fear. No matter how much the fear pleased her, she was still going to kill Fitz.

"Why do you care?" She eyed the table where some of Camilla's team were playing cards. A still full glass sat on a coaster near the corner of the table.

"Fitz said something about him. I couldn't tell who he was talking about. I figured since you were so much higher ranked than I am, you would know." Ward shrugged his shoulders and gave one quick nod, barely moving his head.

They attacked quickly. Ward grabbed the bottle and swung it at one's head and knocked him against the couch. Skye jumped up and flipped backwards of the gut coming at her, bringing her foot down hard against his leg. He went down, crashing into Ward who flipped him over a quickly stood.

Skye took a hard hit to the jaw but caught his arm, using his momentum to flip his body over and swipe his feet out from under him. Camilla's team was well trained, they held their own against Skye and Ward. Eventually they gained the upper hand. Skye looked at the monitor as Coulson came down the stairs. Fitz-Simmons had been attacked too, Fitz was being held with a knife to his throat. Skye let herself be taken down to the cargo and handcuffed.

"Are you ok?" Skye whispered to Jemma after the guard had locked them down next to one another.

"Fine. We need to get out of these."

"I know. I'm working on it."

"If only May was awake. She would be out in a second." Ward turned his head to them. Skye resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his surprised expression.

"You know about the Cavalry?"

"I told you never to call me that." May sat up slowly, glaring slightly at Ward who shrank back. "What's the plan?"

"Get out of these cuffs." Fitz said before two loud pops were heard. "What was that?"

"Her wrist." Ward answered, looking at May and then turning to face Skye and Jemma, intent on asking how they knew about May. He was met with the back of Jemma's head as she turned her head to follow Skye's route with her eyes. The guard on the walkway suddenly flipped over the railing, May and Skye following him down but landing swiftly on their feet.

"What's next?"

It worked, they got the doors open. Now, they had a giant hole in the side of the plane but Skye had a way to fix that. First she needed to get unhooked from Jemma.

"What are you doing?" Jemma yelled at her over the sound of the rushing wind.

"Trust me!" Skye made her way to the inflatable raft and opened it, not fast enough though. The soldier Ward had been fighting flew out the hole, Ward stopped just in time. He crashed hard into the raft and collapsed on the floor. Skye gave a sigh of relief and made her way back to Jemma.

Jemma untied herself from Fitz and hugged Skye.

"Nicely done. Now, let's get this to the Playground." Coulson spoke, eyeing the yellow raft covering the whole in the plane before grabbing a drink and setting it on the one not destroyed piece of glass furniture. Skye reached out and picked it up, placing a coaster underneath it.

Later, Skye and Jemma sat on the cargo bay doors. Everyone else had already headed to bed, leaving just them where they had watched the rocket launch some hours earlier. Jemma sat on Skye's left side, leaning her head on the taller girls' shoulder. Skye absently played with their joined hands.

"So I really hope we don't almost die again. At least, not for a while." Skye broke the silence that had settled over them. Jemma chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Hazard of working in the field. I think it will be okay though. As long as you don't actually die." Jemma lifted her head to look into Skye's eyes. "Promise me you will do your best not to die." Jemma knew it was a ridiculous thing to ask, but she had to. She needed to know that Skye would always try to come back to her, try her very best.

"I promise Jemma." Skye cupped her face gently with one hand. "I will do the best that I can to come back to you." Their faces were millimeters apart. Looking deep into Jemma's eyes Skye smiled and leaned in, sealing her promise with a sweet kiss.


	3. The Asset

**CHAPTER THREE: THE ASSET**

 **VERY IMPORTANT AN~ I am discontinuing this story, and reworking it in a different fashion. Right now I plan to begin posting the re-written story in the beginning of June. I will leave this story up for the foreseeable future, with a the slim possibility that I will return to it one day. I thank you all for the support of this story and hope you will tune in for the reboot.**

Skye stood outside the lab, hesitating for the first time in her life. She wanted to go in and talk to Jemma. They'd been avoiding talking about the kiss but the memory was seared into her mind. Skye had waited for so long to feel those lips pressed against her own again. She had missed Jemma so much since New York.

They had always fit together, right from the beginning. Skye would never forget the first time she held the smaller Brit in her arms, partially because they were running for their lives, but mostly because she had never felt like someone belonged in her arms before. Now she couldn't think of a person who would fit in her arms better.

Jemma noticed Skye watching her but made no move to indicate her knowledge of that fact. She just didn't know what to say. If Skye had kissed her a few months ago, it wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary. They were sharing a bed before Skye disappeared for goodness sake. Ever since New York, she just didn't know what to say. It had been so easy to slip back into their old habits, to keep a space on her lab table clean for Skye to sit, to rush over and hug after anything even remotely dangerous happens, staying up much later than they should have, just to spend time together and so many other things that Jemma did without thought were suddenly pulled to the forefront of her mind. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't stand the silence.

Turning towards the door, Jemma was unsurprised to see that Skye had decide to work out her frustrations with a vigorous work out. Skye was currently, well, beating the daylights out of the punching bag Ward had been using just a few minutes earlier. The tall man had stepped back when Skye had begun to wail on the bag and was watching her with an intensity that bothered Jemma immensely. Not that she could blame him, Skye looked positively radiant. Her dark hair clung to the skin of her neck and forehead in sweaty curls. Jemma could see her well defined muscles flex and relaxing, clenching and releasing under the thin sheen of sweat that coated her body, making her shirt cling to her slim figure.

Both Jemma and Ward were brought out of their intense stare at Skye session by the sound of May's voice over the intercom. Skye dropped her hands and began to unwrap them as she turned to the stairs. Jemma met her at the base of the stairs, holding out a towel which Skye took gratefully, leaning in to kiss Jemma's cheek softly as she walked past. Jemma smiled at the contact and followed the brunette upstairs with Ward following, a carefully placed mask hiding his anger at the display.

Skye remembered Jemma telling her about Dr. Hall when they had first met. Before they had really gotten to know one another, Jemma had a tendency to plunge into long rambles about whatever struck her at any given moment. She knew it was important to Jemma and Fitz to save the man.

Ward had a good plan but it was too time consuming. Skye would give the good doctor a week at most, if he hadn't changed sides he would be dead by then. But, she could go in easily. It was well known within the Rising Tide that Skye had joined their ranks, even if she didn't actually do anything for them. She could use that to get an invite for the party.

"You can't go in." Ward demanded, turning angrily to Skye.

"Why not? I've got an invite." She held her phone out where the display showed the email she had just gotten for Ian Quinn. Ward stared at her in shock, May hid a smile but Skye noticed her eyes flicker in amusement and FitzSimmons barley kept themselves from laughing. Coulson rolled his eyes and gave Skye a nod before leaving the room. Ward followed him, intent on talking Coulson out of letting Skye go in.

It was almost too easy for Skye to be invited into Ian Quinn's office by the man himself. She had to take out her comm so she had no idea what was going on with the rest of the team. She did her part, getting Fitz connected so he could create the opening for Coulson and Ward to make their way inside.

"You know one thing that I just don't understand," Quinn stood next to Skye looking out the window over the pool. He forcefully grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall as continued, "why SHIELD would send in the Dark Swan for this?" Skye let him hold her against the wall for a few moments.

"They didn't send me in," she said as she threw a hard punch, knocking Ian in the jaw. "I volunteered." Ian grabbed his gun and pointed it at her chest as the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" He yelled angrily at his men. Skye shrugged and easily disarmed the man, knocking him to the ground with the aid of another rumble in the ground below them. "Go ahead, shoot me."

Skye almost pulled the trigger. It would have been so easy and would probably save herself a great deal of trouble later. Skye was moving to do so when another rumble sounded and she made a split second decision to throw the gun down and jump. She landed in the pool and quickly climbed out, running to find Ward and Coulson before the whole place caved in. Not really knowing where they went, she headed in the direction she thought the lab was.

Turning a corner, Skye was knocked to the ground by one of Quinn's body guards.

"Get to the chopper boss! We'll take care of her." Before either if the two huge men standing over her could attack Skye pushed herself up, kicking her feet out and hitting both men in the chest while turning in midair to land on her feet. The one who had spoken retaliated quickly, landing a strong punch to her gut, knocking the air out of her. Skye used the momentum from his hit to flip backwards, her heel hitting the man square in the jaw.

As soon as the first man hit the ground the second lunged, wrapping his arms around Skye and flinging her against the wall. She dropped to the ground coughing. He swung his leg in her direction.

"You know," Skye said as she caught his leg centimeters from her face, "it's rude to kick someone while they're down." She twisted her hands in just the right way, snapping his ankle. The man roared in pain and moved to punch her but he was off balance. Skye was able to dodge his punch and brought her elbow down hard on his back. He joined his buddy on the ground, out cold.

Finally, Skye made it to the lab where she found Coulson, Ward came in soon after her. Skye caught Coulson's eye and subtly gestured to the broken glass. He nodded once and lifted his phone to his ear. Skye left the room and moved outside to wait for the Bus.

"Are you alright?" Jemma asked as soon as Skye stepped onto the plane.

"Peachy." Skye replied with a small smile and rolled her shoulders. Jemma spotted the wince Skye tried to hide, and would have been able to if she were with anyone but Jemma, but the Brit let it slide. "Sorry about the comm." Skye shrugged.

"That's alright." Jemma trusts that Skye knew what she was doing, it was hard to not have contact when Skye was in the field, but Skye had made a promise. "You made a promise."

"I did." Skye moved closer to Jemma, but hesitated to reach for her. "We have to debrief in a few, but meet me in my bunk later, and we can talk." Jemma nodded her agreement. With a smile, Skye leaned down and kissed her cheek before heading upstairs. Jemma followed her up silently, smiling the whole way.

It was nearly midnight when Jemma finally gathered enough courage to knock on Skye's guard. Skye was doing something on her laptop when Jemma opened the door.

"Hey, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming." Skye closed her laptop and pulled her feet towards her body, making room for Jemma at the end of her bed.

"Sorry, I um got distracted." Skye smiled at Jemma's sheepish expression but didn't comment on her excuse. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, we kissed and now everything is all awkward and stuff." Skye broke the silence. "Why is that?"

"Because you left for eight months without even saying good bye and I don' know where we stand anymore." Jemma ran a hand through her hair. "I know New York must have been traumatizing and you probably had PTSD but why did you run? I would've have been there for you."

"I wasn't running from you." Skye barely sopped herself from taking Jemma's hand, instead she looked down at her own. "I was running from the questions and fame and all the 'Dark Swan' questions."

"Why?" Finally, Jemma reached for Skye's hand, brushing her thumb across her knuckles.

"I don't want to be known as the ruthless killer who didn't bat an eye when I killed SHILED Agents. Everyone knows how Dark Swan rescued you Fitz from some crazy rogue agents. Everyone knows about the silent and deadly killer who came out of the water and put two in the head of her brethren. I just wanted to be me, Agent Skye, who everyone was positive was head over heels for Agent Simmons. Agent Skye who was snarky and sarcastic but would kick your ass without breaking a sweat. But after the Avengers and New York they would be the same person, everyone would know and I couldn't handle that." Jemma was quite for a long moment. When the silence finally brought Skye to the point of looking up to gauge her reaction, Jemma leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was soft, loving, both of Jemma's hands cupped Skye's face.

"You are not a killer." Jemma spoke once they parted. "You did what you had to do. Never forget that. As for Agent Skye and Dark Swan, they are one in the same. Two sides of the same coin. You are both, snarky agent and badass superhero." Skye laughed when Jemma sad badass, it was so unlike her. "And I love all sides of you." Skye met her gaze and smiled.

"I love you too." Skye smiled and kissed her once again. "Does this mean we can drop the awkwardness?" Jemma laughed and pulled Skye close, cuddling into her side as they laid down.

Things finally felt normally again. At least for one night.

 **AN~ Sorry about the super long wait on this chapter! The last month of school kicked my ass but know I should hopefully be getting at least one chapter up a week.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story, it means the world to me.**


	4. AN

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I finally posted the re-write of this story on AO3. The story is called 'Legacy' and can be found under the same username as this account 'OIMDIL13" Thank you for reading!


End file.
